


You're Definitely Trouble

by sissynecks



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissynecks/pseuds/sissynecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and only time Kwangsoo gets a loveline, it’s with Jongkook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Filming that week falls on White Day, also a Monday, and the café Kwangsoo comes to has pink hearts hanging from overhead lamps and lace doilies on the barstools. The others greet him unhappily as soon as he sets foot in front of the cameras, because they were all expecting Moon Geun Young or Yoon Eun Hye, not Kwangsoo, with his unfortunate taste in scarves.

“ _Unfortunate?_ ” he says in disbelief. “Don’t you think you’re being too much? Did everyone forget I had to come in work today too?”

“Yes,” says Jaesuk, “unfortunately. Did you bring any guests with you?”

“No—” says Kwangsoo, and is promptly shoved aside as useless. He falls in line next to Jongkook, and Kwangsoo can’t help but notice that the shirt underneath Jongkook’s button-up matches Kwangsoo’s scarf perfectly. His lips are chapped and his nose still red from running to the café after getting off at the wrong stop, but Jongkook looks perfectly put together with his bangs neatly piled up and collar open at the top so Kwangsoo can see just a glimpse of bare skin. Typical. Kwangsoo viciously crushes a candy heart under his shoe when no one’s looking. 

“Today’s race is to find the best Running Man Couple,” Jo PD announces when all of them gather together. “In honor of White Day, each team will complete various missions in order to gain advantages for the final race where they will prove they are the best couple of the year.”

“Wait,” Jaesuk says, and everyone else looks at each other in quick, silent agreement. “Couples?”

“Yes—everyone find your suitable partner now,” Jo PD says.

“Oh, crap,” says Jaesuk.

Kwangsoo sees Ji Hyo slyly slip her arm through Gary’s. He’s already raising his arm in a _Pil-Chok-Cross!_ with Suk Jin hyung across the circle when he’s suddenly yanked back by the collar of his peacoat. 

“Hey,” says Jongkook loudly as Kwangsoo chokes. “Are you really going to ignore me when I’m standing right next to you?”

“No,” Kwangsoo gargles, then sees his entire day—his entire life—flashing before his eyes, where it’s White Day and Kwangsoo is spending it with his colleague who won’t even let Kwangsoo know his apartment number, but whom Kwangsoo has seen shirtless far too many times to be able to explain. He adds in a small voice, “I think I’d rather be alone today.”

“Lost your chance,” says Jongkook, and jerks his chin to where Jaesuk is standing alone and Haha and Suk Jin are holding hands. All three are slowly shaking their heads like, yeah, Kwangsoo’s doomed.

Jongkook gives Kwangsoo a bright smile that makes his eyes turn up into crescents. He says, “We’re going to be the power couple today. Treat me well!” and gives Kwangsoo a healthy pat on the chest that sends him barreling back into a table with a centerpiece of bright pink roses.

\--/--

Even though Kwangsoo _knows_ Jaesuk had been griping the entire car ride alone to the busy ‘S’ street, where the Running Man banner can barely be seen above the heads of the crowd, he still doesn’t want to be Jongkook’s partner. Nor Kwangsoo’s, and that’s really a stab at his pride.

“Hyung,” Kwangsoo says, exasperated. “I get that you’d rather be alone and sad—or dead—than be partners with Jongkook hyung, but I’m actually offended that you’d rather be alone and sad than with _me_.”

“Kwangsoo,” Jaesuk says. “Kwangsoo, you know I love you.”

“Yes, hyung,” Kwangsoo says.

Jaesuk takes Kwangsoo’s arm and drapes it over his own shoulders, because he once told Kwangsoo that he wanted to be the one Kwangsoo could lean against at all times. He says, “Ever since our first episode together, I promised to always look out for you and keep your best interests at heart.” He looks up and smiles. “You’ve done a fine job all by yourself, and I only wish I could do more for you.”

“Yes, hyung,” says Kwangsoo. His eyes start to well up with gratitude.

“So,” Jaesuk continues, “Jongkook is lonely and has nice arms. Didn’t you once tell me that was your ideal type?”

“…What,” Kwangsoo says, but then he’s being pulled away, and the fans start to cheer when they see it’s Jongkook, back from parking the car.

He bodily turns Kwangsoo around to face him, and he has a huge red ribbon in his hands. It looks like it could be used at the ribbon-cutting ceremonies for the opening of new buildings, but Jongkook starts to wrap it around both of their waists instead. “Don’t forget that you’re _my_ partner today, and if you’re with me, we’re going to win. Even if it means we won’t get screen time and we won’t be funny,” Jongkook says, and there’s that obnoxious commander’s voice again. He carefully ties the ends in a neat bow and raises his eyebrow. “Don’t try to pull anything funny.” 

“Wouldn’t even think about it, hyung,” says Kwangsoo, distracted by the sight of bulging muscles and Jaesuk’s voice in the back of his head.

“Go away already!” Jongkook yells, and pushes Jaesuk off Kwangsoo’s shoulders, where he’s whispering into Kwangsoo’s ear. “What a weird little man,” he adds as Jaesuk laughs and totters away while bound up in a similar fashion with FD Dongwan.

“Here is your mission,” says Myuk PD.

  
**Couple Shopping!**

With the given amount of money, buy 5 couple items and wear them!  
You must travel around the shopping area together!

  


“Because you are the couple who arrived first,” says Myuk PD to Jongkook and Kwangsoo, “you will get 50,000 won.”

“Oh?” Kwangsoo takes the packet of money as Suk Jin and Haha come running up. “That’s it?”

“What is this?” Haha cries when he sees the couples tied up in bright red ribbon; Dongwan waves cheerfully at him. Haha almost falls over into Suk Jin and a group of schoolgirls taking photos nearby, he’s laughing so hard. “What is this?”

Trying to hold himself up with dignity, Jaesuk shoves him out of the way and receives his own envelope of 40,000 won. “Since I have to be with this hardworking friend today,” he tries, “wouldn’t it be alright if he…helps out with our low budget?”

“Why would you even bother asking that?” Jongkook frowns. “Of course not! Since when has the production team ever allowed such a thing? If you had arrived first, you’d have our advantage, not just because you got paired up with one of the FDs for not having a partner in the first place.”

Everyone rolls their eyes hugely. “Sometimes I think this hyung forgets he’s on a variety show,” Kwangsoo says.

“We should all know this by now!” Jongkook insists.

Haha and Suk Jin couple have 30,000 won to spend, and Gary and Ji Hyo a measly 25,000 because Gary got lost on the way, arriving as Kwangsoo is already being dragged off by Jongkook, who is in high spirits and a bright yellow track jacket.

“Hyung, please slow down,” says Kwangsoo exactly six seconds in. The PDs had tightened their bow around them and made it so Kwangsoo’s chest is uncomfortably pressed against Jongkook’s back; muscles like granite in his shoulders keep knocking Kwangsoo in the face.

“We just need to be more in sync,” Jongkook says with conviction, not even turning back to look at Kwangsoo. “We have to walk in time. Follow my lead, and don’t step on my heels. One, two—one, two—one, two—” The crowd parts before them as Jongkook barrels his way through with a deceivingly bright smile. Kwangsoo pants behind him and thinks wistfully back to the week he and Yuri went on their shopping date and ate ice cream and won matching couple rings.

A sign in a shop to his left catches his eye: _12,000 won_. “Hyung, wait!” Kwangsoo says, tapping Jongkook’s shoulder to get his attention. “Look, couple sunglasses.”

“Oh!” Jongkook pulls them into the side shop, where he immediately finds a pair that’s white with huge round lenses, straight out of a Turbo music video. But then he picks another pair with animal print that Kwangsoo was eyeing and puts them on instead; he looks up at Kwangsoo with a dorky grin.

“We’ll get these,” says Kwangsoo to the sales clerk.

\--/--

Twenty-five minutes later, Kwangsoo starts to really get into it if only for the sake of their audience following them to each shop, but also to see Jongkook’s cheeks go redder with each new couple item waved in front of his face.

“The phone cases here are too expensive,” Jongkook says, pretending not to notice when Kwangsoo looks at the price of a pair of red hot pants.

“Why do you still carry around that old flip phone, anyway?” Kwangsoo asks distractedly, trying to move around Jongkook’s body while still plastered to his back. He’s gotten used to it though, even with the height difference and his gangly limbs unable to match Jongkook’s thighs for arms. A second later, with a completely serious look on his face, he tells Jongkook, “Hyung. Couple sweatbands. 10,000 won.”

It suits Jongkook’s athletic instructor look a little too well, the red sweatband underneath his tidy bangs and the matching wristbands that come with it. Jongkook flexes and scrutinizes his muscles in a nearby mirror. 

“You actually look like you own a gym,” Kwangsoo says in awe. “Maybe your own sports clothing line too.” It’s been a surprisingly good day so far. Cute animal pouches hang from their belt loops and they’re wearing good-quality, delicate silver chains around their necks after Jongkook got the price lowered because the shopkeeper ahjumma was his fan. Kwangsoo looks at his giraffe pouch fondly, and pretends to make it pick a fight with Jongkook’s tiger one.

Jongkook pushes the animal print sunglasses on top of his head and cranes his neck back a little to see Kwangsoo. “We only need one more couple item before we’re done,” he says. “Let’s try to get first again.”

When they exit the shop, they see Song Ji Hyo and Gary coming down the street, marching in perfect unison tied up in their couple bow. Kwangsoo and Jongkook had already come across Suk Jin and Haha earlier, wearing couple gloves with pom-poms and one large scarf thrown over both their shoulders. With Kwangsoo, Jongkook, and the entire length of ‘S’ street as witness, Gary surreptitiously takes out a bouquet of flowers wrapped in green cellophane when Ji Hyo isn’t looking.

“Instead of matching couple tees, why don’t you just give me your heart instead?” Gary says loudly, handing the bouquet over to Ji Hyo in front of him. Ji Hyo almost falls over laughing, and Kwangsoo gets an idea for their last item.

“Hyung,” Kwangsoo whispers in Jongkook’s ear, bending his knees down a little. He places both hands on Jongkook’s shoulders, feels the muscles under his touch jump and automatically stiffen. “Follow me.”

“Wait—Kang Gary, how much of our money did you spend on these?” they can hear Ji Hyo demand as they pass.

With Kwangsoo taking the lead in the mission for the first time, he takes them both to a flower stand selling white carnations and deep red roses for White Day. Jongkook struggles to see past Kwangsoo’s height. “Be careful with the money!” he says shrilly. “We barely have anything left after those sweatbands!”

Kwangsoo pays the vendor with one of their two remaining 1,000 won bills. “Let’s go, hyung,” he says confidently, and they start off down the street back to where they had come at the beginning of the day. Before, their feet had been clumsy and Kwangsoo was burdened by Jongkook’s girth, but they’re working better together now; Kwangsoo leads his hyung along with light steps.

“What did you buy?” Jongkook asks the entire way back, but Kwangsoo wants it to be a surprise. “What is it? You didn’t buy me _flowers_ , did you?”

They encounter a few food stands clustered together on the side of the street, where there’s an enormous crowd gathered around a ddeokbokki stand. Kwangsoo figures it’s just Jaesuk, and sure enough, when he and Jongkook fall in closer they find Jaesuk hyung and Dongwan, wearing matching cat ear headbands. 

“Ah, it’s the ‘blind date’ couple,” Jaesuk says, waving. “You guys look cute.”

“Oh? You really think so?” Jongkook says, waving his little tiger animal pouch back.

“Why are you always so tacky?” Kwangsoo exclaims to Jaesuk, staring at the matching pink SNSD t-shirts and yellow polka-dotted socks. In reply, Jaesuk motions Kwangsoo over. He whispers into his ear and Kwangsoo yells, “What do you mean ‘get lost’?” 

“Kwangsoo,” Jongkook says from behind him. “Give me the rest of our money. I’m hungry.”

“Hyung, we only have 1,000 won left…”

“It’s okay,” Jongkook says impatiently,” it’s only 500 won. Aren’t you hungry too?”

“The Terminator is actually allowing himself to ingest ddeokbokki?” Jaesuk says obnoxiously.

“This is a date,” Jongkook fires back.

“ _Well_ ,” says Jaesuk. “I just can’t believe you let Kwangsoo be in charge of the money.”

“He’s right, I am trusting you,” Jongkook tells Kwangsoo uncertainly as they wait for their food. “You better’ve bought our last couple item well so we can pass—if not, I’ll kill you.” He softens the edge of his words by giving Kwangsoo most of his ddeokbokki, probably just to save calories.

\--/--

They’re the first ones back at the starting point, much to Kwangsoo’s relief and Jongkook’s satisfaction. The staff cuts the ribbon when they say they’ve bought all five couple items, finally releasing them both. Kwangsoo, feeling powerful with Jongkook by his side, shows off their: 

~*.☆

#1. Couple sunglasses  
#2. Couple necklaces  
#3. Couple pocket pouches  
#4. Couple sweatbands

☆.*~

Myuk PD asks, “And your last item?”

Jongkook turns towards Kwangsoo expectantly. Reaching into the plastic bag he’s been clutching this entire time, Kwangsoo just hopes the editing team will CG some sparkles and soft lighting for the people watching at home. He takes out two single red roses with a flourish and a triumphant shout. Before Jongkook can say anything, Kwangsoo deftly takes one of the roses, with deep red petals still wet with dew, and slips it behind Jongkook’s ear. With raised eyebrows, he gives the other to Jongkook to do the same.

Kwangsoo has succeeded in silencing the infamous nagging Kim Jongkook, in which he is fully prepared to gloat over in the car later, but he doesn’t expect the tenderness with which Jongkook places the rose behind Kwangsoo’s right ear—or the smile that barely turns the right side of Jongkook’s mouth up, soft and fond.

Kwangsoo blinks a few times, then remembers he’s in front of an entire staff and their cameras. Trying to cover his embarrassment, he stretches his arm into the air dramatically and yells out loud, “Couple… _roses_!”

Jongkook laughs.

They pass the first mission, but have to wait for the second couple in order to move onto the next location. Jongkook sits next to a suddenly nervous Kwangsoo (for, suddenly, entirely different reasons) and finishes the last of the ddeokbokki with a self-satisfied smile Kwangsoo resents. He holds a toothpick out for Kwangsoo to eat, who tries to pretend it’s Yuri feeding him, but all he can see is Jongkook’s warm, lopsided smile.


	2. Extra

At the noodles restaurant they stop at for lunch, Jongkook gets one of the stylists to fix the rose in his hair, so the petals fall gently against the curve of his ear—but not before he looks right into the camera and smells the rose serenely. The others erupt in dissatisfaction.

“What are you _doing_?” Jaesuk and Haha say together, in horror.

“I’m going to disown you if you keep it up,” says Suk Jin.

“Why are you being so cute today?” Gary yells.

Ji Hyo closes her eyes and shrieks.

Kwangsoo slurps his noodles and tilts his head to look at Jongkook. “Don’t listen to these other jealous couples,” he says. “I bought it for you to wear, hyung.”

Jongkook just smirks and pats down his bangs, goes back to his small bowl of plain noodles in thin vegetable broth. Kwangsoo would be rolling his eyes out of his head if Jongkook didn’t keep threatening him to pay for both their meals on their “date.” Instead, Kwangsoo takes some noodles with his chopsticks and holds them out over his bowl.

“Hyung,” he says, and feeds Jongkook his spicy ramen that he forgot Jongkook can’t really stomach well. There’s more outraged yelling from the other couples sitting at their separate tables, and Jaesuk sitting farther away from the group, alone.

“We’re trying to eat,” Gary complains, but he looks happy enough when he leans over to wipe sauce off Ji Hyo’s chin.

Jongkook also looks pleased, smiling at Kwangsoo widely.

“What the heck is this episode even turning into?” Jaesuk says, but is ignored.

Kwangsoo gets another bright idea; he grabs a few more thick noodles and puts them into his mouth, soup dribbling down his chin. “Hyung,” he says again, and closes his eyes, gesturing for Jongkook to take the other ends with his mouth— _Lady and the Tramp_ , giraffe and tiger style.

Jongkook hits him, predictably, and keeps hitting him, but Kwangsoo can see how red his face is getting. To his mounting horror, he feels his own face heat up in response, and he slurps the noodles back into his mouth fast enough that he chokes.

“You must really be lonely, hyung,” he tries to joke, though he knows he should really shut up. Jongkook glares at him over his soup.

~*~


End file.
